


Christmas Blues

by div1129



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to stay in Atlantis for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This was written around Christmas time for two friends who were celebrating their birthdays.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Sheppard asked her.

"I've sent Mark and the children their presents and Cassie is with Jack, Teal'c and Daniel--- (she paused, thinking about her father) --- I really would rather just stay in Atlantis."

"There isn't going to be some crisis---" he cut himself off when Sam looked at him like he hasn't been in Atlantis long, "okay I take that back. It doesn't mean you can't get away for today. It's Christmas Eve!"

"John, I'll be fine. Just go, and from the look of it Ronon is getting impatient."

"Okay just radio---"

"John! I have done this before. Long before you were ever here."

"Do you want me to take any message back for you?" he asked with a sly look on his face. He'd noticed a certain picture in her quarters the last time there was an 'emergency' in Atlantis and they had to manually open her door.

"No, thanks."

"See you tomorrow then. Ronon and I will definitely be back for Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, John."

"Merry Christmas, Col."

~*~*~*~*~*

"Sam," Rodney called out before entering her office.

"Come in Rodney (she paused, a slight awkward silence ensued before she continued) shouldn't you be on Earth visiting your family on Christmas Eve?"

"I'll see my sister tomorrow. I even have a present for my niece --- Katie helped me pick it out," he rushed on.

Sam could only smile at him. Since she'd gotten the post as commanding officer of the Lantean base he'd been dropping the "girlfriend" at every moment he can.

"Why are you still here?"

"Just a lot of work to catch up with."

"And what about Dr. Frasier's daughter?"

"General O'Neill will be spending Christmas with her along with Teal'c and Daniel."

"Oh --- well you are welcome to join Katie and me for a Christmas Eve dinner tonight."

"Thank you for the offer, Rodney, I'll keep it in mind."

Another silence ensued before Rodney took the hint and said goodbye. Sam walked out of her office before anyone else comes in and looks at her with pity in their eyes. She told Chuck that she would be in her quarters if anything important should happen. Chuck nodded his head and watched as she walked away. One of the security teams on patrol radioed him when they saw her enter her room. Chuck dialed the midway station where John and Ronon were waiting with a surprise for their CO. Cassie had been taken to the Apollo to meet Jack in the station before jumping back to Atlantis. She sat behind Ronon and eyed the presents she brought for Sam. She spied the duffel bag Jack had brought and knew that indulging her and Sam was one of the things he excelled in. She smiled and knew that Sam would be surprised. She had listened to Jack and John talk about the conversation before John and Ronon left Atlantis.

"Feeling sorry for herself you think?"

"I'd say the Colonel was suffering from Christmas blues."

"She'll get over it once she sees Cassie."

"And you," Cassie whispered hoping no one else heard her. John stared straight ahead and hid his smirk.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Uncle Jack, I can't stay the whole week. You know Charles invited me to meet his family in New York, after I spend Christmas with you and Sam."

"I'm sure it's no problem. The Apollo will be at the rendezvous point after Christmas so I'm sure you can hitch a ride with them. So is Charles the one?"

"I don't know. He could be. I'm not going to start planning a wedding if that's what you're after," she replied looking at him with a smile.

"Good. You're still young. I want you to finish college and maybe do something great. Become a doctor like your mom. Or even an egghead like Sam."

"Or an Air Force general like you?"

"I don't know about that, kiddo. You've got a tough time following rules."

"And you do?"

Ronon looked at John and rolled his eyes. It reminded him of his father and the things they'd argued about.

"It's been my life. It IS still my life. Sam always says that the Air Force is the mistress she competes with. Although nothing can ---"

"*Cassie shook her head no* Don't continue that please. Really, uncle Jack, I'm a very delicate young woman."

"Is that right? Then who was it that called my office looking for me since they couldn't get hold of Dr. Carter. Something about a student of theirs being caught in the university conservatory ---"

"Okay, okay. That was a dare. I didn't know there would be cameras in every nook and cranny of that damned conservatory."

"It'll be fun to tell Sam about this."

"Don't you dare, uncle Jack. I don't want to ruin her Christmas."

Of course what Cassie didn't know was that Jack had already warned Sam about it the day they had called him. She actually laughed at him when he told her that it was a very uncomfortable conversation when the dean of the university was telling him of how they found Cassie and her friends.

"Of course we won't, kiddo. We wouldn't want to ruin Sam's Christmas."

John and Ronon embarrassed for listening almost let out a chuckle.

"Atlantis!" John exclaimed a bit too excitedly.

"Thank God!" Ronon followed through.

John had a mini salute for Rodney when the puddlejumper stopped in front of the control room. Rodney noticed Jack O'Neill and knew what he was there for. John "parked" the puddlejumper in the jumper bay and waited for the passengers to get off. He offered to take Jack's bag and refused him. But he did take Cassie's and helped her.

"So where is she?" John inquired.

Chuck the technician told him that one of the patrols saw the colonel walk in her quarters.

"Would you like us to show you to your rooms, sir?" John asked looking at Ronon who wanted to choke him.

"Er--- I'm going to meet Teyla for a little meditation."

"Sure you are." John motioned for Jack and Cassie to follow them. He led them to the part of the city where Sam's quarter's was. He showed them to a room and waited for the general's plans.

"Thank you, Col. Sheppard. I'm sure you won't need to show uncle Jack to a different room. I'll bet a thousand accretion disks that he'd end up shacking with Sam."

"You know, kiddo, for someone who doesn't like to talk about sex lives you sure allude to it."

"Oh you are funny."

John left them arguing and then heard laughter as he closed the door. Colonel Carter was going to be happy when she sees the two.

~*~*~*~*~*

Sam tossed and turned on her bed thinking she'd heard Cassie and Jack laugh. She closed her eyes and tried to capture sleep again. She sighed and let the breeze blow through the balcony doors. She missed them. She missed Cassie. She missed Daniel. She missed Teal'c. She even missed General Hammond on occasions. She missed her father specially now. But she missed Jack the most. She smiled at the thought of their last day before she left for Atlantis.

Colorado Springs:

Jack had come to see her in Colorado Springs, at home instead of the office. She was packing her things when she heard the door knob rattle. She thought it was Cassie so she called out that she was in the bedroom packing the last of her clothes.

"Cass, why don't you come sit on this so I can close it up?" she called out when she heard the footfalls in the carpet.

She was about to turn around when she didn't hear an answer except two long arms winded around her waist.

"How about you come sit on me?" she felt Jack's voice reverberate on her back.

"Have you come to say goodbye, General?"

"You know, Carter, if I didn't adore you so much I'd think you wouldn't miss me?"

She turned around in his arms to face him. She smiled and said, "you know that's not true. I'd miss you."

"How much?"

"This much," she said before kissing him thoroughly. And when she opened her mouth for Jack she felt every nerve on her body awaken like it always does with his kisses. She was already unbuttoning his clothes when he grabbed the luggage and threw it off the bed. "Jack, I'm going to have to start over now," she protested ending their kiss.

"Carter, I'll help you." His hand had already worked on the zip of her jeans, and pulled it halfway down her ass. The triangle blonde thatch of hair showing as he skimmed his middle finger down its length. He had her attention there.

Sam quickly divested Jack of his clothes and pushed him down the bed. She took her clothes off in a hurry, staring at that wondrous erection Jack had. She didn't know how long it was going to be before they saw each other again and it dawned on her that she'd better get her fill of Jack O'Neill now. She smiled like that Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"What are you smiling about, Carter?"

"You. Me. Thinking of how long it's going to be until I have you again. And how much I'm going to tire you out."

"My kind of woman."

Her body was peaked. Jack could see that every single pore on her skin shining with moisture. Her nipple and the area around it darkened as her breathing became shallow. He lifted his fisted hand his index finger pointed at her, telling her to come to him. She walked slowly toward him, swaying her body as if to seduce him. But she already knew that she didn't need to seduce him, he was hers and hers alone.

Sam licked her lips and climbed on top of him. She sat on his stomach, her wetness making him harder than he already is. He reached for her head to bring her down for a kiss.

Atlantis:

"Mmm... Jack," Sam mumbled in her sleep. She'd fallen asleep thinking about Jack --- thinking about sex with Jack.

Jack, who was now sitting on her bed, grinned as he listened to her body move under the sheets. He could see that her nipples were already hard and found it a bit annoying that she'd been sleeping without clothes on. Anyone could've walked in. Of course the better part of him won over. 

'Not everyone has had black ops training, jack ass!' he thought to himself. He watched her for a few more minutes before smiling and rather hastily donned off his clothes. 'She'd get the surprise of her life' he thought smiling.

Jack grabbed the sheet hanging on the side of the bed to slide a bit of it exposing her peaked breasts. He tugged a bit more showing the juncture between her thighs and licked his lips at the sight of moisture glistening on her hair. In her dreams' Sam parted her legs for Jack, waiting as he entered her. Jack almost lost all control when he saw Sam's legs part open for him. 'She must be dreaming of me,' he chuckled.

Jack dropped between Sam's legs, watching for her reactions. Her dream had intensified, Jack can hear her purring and mewling like a cat. He ran a finger down the sensitive nub waiting to see if she'd wake but when she didn't he opened the bounty before him and ran his tongue down each lips. Sam's moans of Jack's name excited him more. His tongue moved to her opening sliding it all the way in until he couldn't anymore. He thrust in and out as Sam's dream coincided with what he was doing. When she finally came, Jack licked and sucked and nibbled until the final drop was cleaned from her clit.

He gazed at the sleeping Sam and wondered how she'd been able to sleep through it all. Not even waking when she came. He noticed that her breathing had evened out and that only sighs of pleasure was coming out of her mouth. His wicked grin was back when he decided enough was enough and he wanted Sam to be awake for their love making. He settled himself between her legs, his hard on laying on her stomach. He braced his weight on his arms on either side of her head before leaning down to kiss her awake.

Her lips instinctively parted for his invading mouth and her eyes slowly opened as well. She gasped in his mouth as she felt him smile. He ended their kiss and stared at her blue eyes.

"Afternoon, ma'am."

"Jack!" she exclaimed. Her arms snaking around his neck. "How--- ha---"

"An hour ago. Do you always sleep like this, Carter?"

She smiled. "I've missed you."

"So you sleep naked when you miss me? Although hearing my name being moaned from your lips always gives me a hard on."

"I just wanted to sleep this depression off of missing you and Cassie so I just took off everything and let the air touch me."

"You know, Carter, a man would have taken offense when he's going down on his woman and she doesn't wake up."

"That was real?"

"I heard you say Jack and I just couldn't help myself when I saw you part your legs for me. Where you dreaming of our last day in Colorado Springs?"

She felt the red creep up from her toes to her head. "At least you know I was dreaming of you!"

He gave his famous O'Neill grin. "So, how much did you miss me, Carter?"

She spread her legs wider and ran her finger from his mouth down to the tip of his erection resting on her stomach. "A whole lot, general," she answered, lifting her body and rubbing herself on him.

Jack felt the pulse pound on the vein of his dick. He could feel his self control slipping as Sam kept rubbing on him. He almost rammed himself in her but tempered his body. He slid the red head of his dick in her opening, Sam sighing with pleasure. He followed through with the rest of him before stopping at the feel of him filling her. He stopped for a moment and they both stilled to watch each other.

"Hello," he simply said.

"Hi," she smiled, tracing her index finger down one side of his jaw.

He lowered his head to capture the kiss she offered and as his tongue darted in and out of her mouth so did he thrust in and out of her pussy. Her long legs wrapped around his hips as his thrusts became faster. His head descended on one of her breasts, suckling on her nipple. He moved to the valley between and left her a red mark as he sucked the porcelain skin before moving to the other. He sucked harder on the other nipple knowing how sensitive it was now after what he did to the other. He could feel her womb open and the walls around him contract as her climax neared. He couldn't hold it in any longer either and went back to her lush lips as they both exploded in unison and her womb filled with his cum.

He collapsed on top of her. Their love making always depleting him of his energy. When he thought he'd crush Sam, he rolled to his side, dragging Sam with him since he was still inside her. She hooked her left leg to his hips as he caressed it. He kissed her forehead before giving her a deep, sound kiss.

"Thank you for coming."

He lifted a brow and laughed at her flustered expression.

"I meant to Atlantis."

"I know. And I'm glad I came --- both times!"

She playfully pushed him, and felt Jack slide out of her. She frowned at the loss of him inside her. He gathered her in his arms and toed the sheet he'd left hanging on the foot of the bed. He picked it up with his free hand and covered them.

"How about we sleep in before we join everyone for Christmas dinner."

"Hmm.. sounds good."

Before he could make another comment her light snoring made him chuckle. Sleep over took him as well and before they knew it the light around the city had darkened.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Christmas blues gone?" Jack asked Sam as he watched her get dressed. She'd put on a red dress with a green scarf around her neck.

"A little," she answered. Cassie wasn't here. Jack purposely left out that part of the surprise.

"Come on. Sheppard told me they're waiting for us."

They walked out of Sam's quarter's with Sam's hand on his arm. He'd worn civilian clothes knowing the dinner would be informal. They arrived in the mess hall with it packed. Half of the Atlantis contingent went home to Earth and the other half stayed. John had reserved seats for Jack and Sam at the table where he, Ronon, Teyla, Rodney and Katie sat. Sam noticed one more chair but paid no heed to it. She sat down as Jack pulled out a chair for her. She murmured a thank you and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Rodney watching them felt an odd pang of jealousy. He was about to take Katie's hand and kiss it when Sam gasped and saw someone from the corner of her eye. She stood up and knocked the chair she was sitting on. Jack smiled and turned to see Cassie bounding up to them.

"Cassie!" Sam yelped in her excitement.

"Merry Christmas, Sam!" the overjoyed girl greeted before she was swallowed in Sam's hug.

Sam finally let go when she heard Jack say something about Cassie not being able to breathe. Sam looked Cassie over and hugged her again before letting her sit on the empty seat next to her. She was on the brink of crying when Cassie said Jack had wanted her to be surprised.

"I'm totally surprised," she looked back at Jack as he righted her chair. She sat back down and waited for Jack to sit on her other side.

"Christmas blues gone yet?" he asked again.

"Yes, Christmas blues gone. You are pretty amazing, Jack O'Neill. I think I love you."

"Why thank you, ma'am. I aim to please. *He paused looking cocky* And I am pretty amazing."

She leaned toward him and gave him a chaste kiss before Jack opened his mouth to deepen it. She could hear Cassie say disgusting before they ended the kiss.

"I love you too, Sam. Merry Christmas, sweetheart."


End file.
